internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
1975 Cricket World Cup
| champions = | count = 1 | participants = 8 | matches_played = 15 | attendance = 158000 | player of the series= | most_runs = Glenn Turner (333) | most_wickets = Gary Gilmour (11) | next = 1979 Cricket World Cup | previous = | fromdate = 7 June | todate = 21 June | official_website = }} The 1975 Cricket World Cup (officially called the Prudential Cup) was the first edition of the International Cricket Council's (ICC) Cricket World Cup. It was held from 7 to 21 June 1975 in England. The tournament was sponsored by Prudential Assurance Company and had 8 participating countries. These were the 6 Test playing teams of that time (namely Australia, England, India, New Zealand, Pakistan & West Indies) and Sri Lanka & East Africa. The preliminary matches were played in 2 groups of 4 each. The top two teams from each group then played the knock-out rounds of semi-finals and final. The matches were played as 60 overs per team in traditional white clothing and with red balls. They were all played during the day and, hence, started early. One of the most bizarre batting efforts in one-day history was made by Indian legend Sunil Gavaskar. England scored 334 (4 wickets, 60 overs) with Dennis Amiss (137 from 147 balls, 18 fours) scoring the first ever World Cup century, nobly supported by Keith Fletcher (68 from 107 balls, 4 fours, 1 six). The response of Gavaskar (36 from 174 balls, 1 four) was to bat through the 60 overs for 36 not out. The Prudential Cup was lifted by Clive Lloyd, captain of West Indies, who had started the tournament as the favourites. Format The format of the first world cup was 2 groups of four teams, each team playing each other. The top two team from each group then advance to the Semi Finals where the winners then advance to the finals. The first Cricket World Cup was played in England on six different venues. A total of 15 matches were played in 1975 Cricket World Cup including 2 Semifinals and a Final match. Participants England hosted the all of first three competitions. The ICC decided that England should host the first tournament because it was ready to put the resources needed in organising the inaugural event. India proposed that it should host the third Cricket World Cup, but most ICC members believed England was a more suitable venue because longer period of daylight in June. This meant that a match could be completed in one day. The following 8 teams qualified for the final tournament. Sri Lanka and East Africa were the only two teams without Test status. ;ACA (1) * East Africa ;ACA (1) * ;ACC (3) * * * ;EAP (2) * * ;ECC (1) * (Hosts) Venues Squads Group stage Group A | score1 = 334/4 (60 overs) | score2 = 132/3 (60 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Dennis Amiss 137 (147) | wickets1 = Syed Abid Ali 58/2 (12 overs) | runs2 = Gundappa Viswanath 37 (59) | wickets2 = Peter Lever 16/1 (10 overs) | result = England won by 202 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London, England | umpires = David Constant (ENG) and John Langridge (ENG) | motm = Dennis Amiss (ENG) | rain = }} | score1 = 309/5 (60 overs) | score2 = 128/8 (60 overs) | team2 = East Africa | runs1 = Glenn Turner 171 (201) | wickets1 = Parbhu Nana 34/1 (12 overs) | runs2 = Frasat Ali 45 (123) | wickets2 = Dayle Hadlee 21/3 (12 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 181 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham, England | umpires = Dickie Bird (ENG) and Arthur Fagg (ENG) | motm = Glenn Turner (NZ) | rain = }} | score1 = 266/6 (60 overs) | score2 = 186 (60 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Keith Fletcher 131 (147) | wickets1 = Richard Collinge 43/2 (12 overs) | runs2 = John Morrison 55 (85) | wickets2 = Tony Greig 45/4 (12 overs) | result = England won by 80 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham, England | umpires = Bill Alley (ENG) and Tom Spencer (ENG) | motm = Keith Fletcher (ENG) | rain = }} | runs1 = Jawahir Shah 37 (84) | wickets1 = Madan Lal 15/3 (9.3 overs) | runs2 = Sunil Gavaskar 65* (86) | wickets2 = | result = India won by 10 wickets | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds, England | umpires = Dickie Bird (ENG) and Arthur Jepson (ENG) | motm = Farokh Engineer (IND) | rain = }} | score1 = 290 (60 overs) | score2 = 94 (52.3 overs) | team2 = East Africa | runs1 = Dennis Amiss 88 (116) | wickets1 = Zulfiqar Ali 63/3 (12 overs) | runs2 = Ramesh Sethi 30 (102) | wickets2 = John Snow 11/4 (12 overs) | result = England won by 196 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham, England | umpires = Bill Alley (ENG) and John Langridge (ENG) | motm = John Snow (ENG) | rain = }} | score1 = 230 (60 overs) | score2 = 233/6 (58.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Syed Abid Ali 70 (98) | wickets1 = Brian McKechnie 49/3 (12 overs) | runs2 = Glenn Turner 114* (177) | wickets2 = Syed Abid Ali 35/2 (12 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 4 wickets | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester, England | umpires = Lloyd Budd (ENG) and Arthur Fagg (ENG) | motm = Glenn Turner (NZ) | rain = }} Group B | score1 = 278/7 (60 overs) | score2 = 205 (53 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ross Edwards 80* (94) | wickets1 = Naseer Malik 37/2 (12 overs) | runs2 = Majid Khan 65 (76) | wickets2 = Dennis Lillee 34/5 (12 overs) | result = Australia won by 73 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds, England | umpires = Bill Alley (ENG) and Tom Spencer (ENG) | motm = Dennis Lillee (AUS) | rain = }} | score1 = 86 (37.2 overs) | score2 = 87/1 (20.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Somachandra de Silva 21 (54) | wickets1 = Bernard Julien 16/2 (12 overs) | runs2 = Roy Fredericks 33 (38) | wickets2 = Somachandra de Silva 33/1 (8 overs) | result = West Indies won by 9 wickets | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester, England | umpires = Lloyd Budd (ENG) and Arthur Jepson (ENG) | motm = Bernard Julien (WI) | rain = }} | score1 = 328/5 (60 overs) | score2 = 276/4 (60 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Alan Turner 101 (113) | wickets1 = Somachandra de Silva 60/2 (12 overs) | runs2 = Sunil Wettimuny 53 (102) | wickets2 = Ian Chappell 14/2 (4 overs) | result = Australia won by 52 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Kennington Oval, London, England | umpires = Lloyd Budd (ENG) and Arthur Fagg (ENG) | motm = Alan Turner (AUS) | rain = }} | score1 = 266/7 (60 overs) | score2 = 267/9 (59.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Majid Khan 60 (108) | wickets1 = Viv Richards 21/1 (4 overs) | runs2 = Deryck Murray 61* (76) | wickets2 = Sarfraz Nawaz 44/4 (12 overs) | result = West Indies won by 1 wicket | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham, England | umpires = David Constant (ENG) and John Langridge (ENG) | motm = Sarfraz Nawaz (PAK) | rain = }} | score1 = 192 (53.4 overs) | score2 = 195/3 (46 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ross Edwards 58 (74) | wickets1 = Andy Roberts 39/3 (10.4 overs) | runs2 = Alvin Kallicharran 78 (83) | wickets2 = Ashley Mallett 35/1 (11 overs) | result = West Indies won by 7 wicket | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Kennington Oval, London, England | umpires = Dickie Bird (ENG) and David Constant (ENG) | motm = Alvin Kallicharran (WI) | rain = }} | score1 = 330/6 (60 overs) | score2 = 138 (50.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Zaheer Abbas 97 (89) | wickets1 = Tony Opatha 67/2 (12 overs) | runs2 = Anura Tennekoon 30 (36) | wickets2 = Imran Khan 15/3 (7.1 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 192 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham, England | umpires = Arthur Jepson (ENG) and Tom Spencer (ENG) | motm = Zaheer Abbas (PAK) | rain = }} Knockout stage |93|' '|'94/6' |18 June – London| |158|' '|'159/5' |21 June – London| |274|' '|'291/8'}} Semifinals In the best World Cup performance to date by a bowler, Gary Gilmour took six for fourteen as England were bowled out for 93 (36.2 overs), after having fallen to 37/7. Australia initially suffered a collapse just as dramatic, falling to 39/6, before Gilmour (28 from 28 balls, 5 fours) brought them home in a fantastic all-round performance. The West Indies won the toss and sent New Zealand in to bat first. New Zealand batted well against the bowling at first, reaching 98/1. However, when captain Glenn Turner (36 from 74 balls, 3 fours) and Geoff Howarth (51 from 93 balls, 3 fours) fell, breaking a second-wicket partnership of 90 runs, New Zealand won 9/60 to fall to 158 (all out, 52.2 overs). The West Indies responded, with Alvin Kallicharan (72 from 92 balls, 7 fours, 1 six) and Gordon Greenidge (55 from 95 balls, 9 fours, 1 six) sharing a second-wicket partnership of 125 runs that brought the West Indies to their target. | score1 = 93 (36.2 overs) | score2 = 94/6 (28.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mike Denness 27 (60) | wickets1 = Gary Gilmour 14/6 (12 overs) | runs2 = Gary Gilmour 28* (28) | wickets2 = Chris Old 29/3 (7 overs) | result = Australia won by 4 wickets | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds, England | umpires = Bill Alley (ENG) and David Constant (ENG) | motm = Gary Gilmour (AUS) | rain = }} | score1 = 158 (52.2 overs) | score2 = 159/5 (40.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Geoff Howarth 51 (93) | wickets1 = Bernard Julien 27/4 (12 overs) | runs2 = Alvin Kallicharran 72 (92) | wickets2 = Richard Collinge 28/3 (12 overs) | result = West Indies won by 5 wickets | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Kennington Oval, London, England | umpires = Lloyd Budd (ENG) and Arthur Fagg (ENG) | motm = Alvin Kallicharran (WI) | rain = }} Final In the final, the West Indies beat Australia by 17 runs, after an accomplished innings from captain Clive Lloyd (102 from 85 balls, 12 fours, 2 sixes). The Australian innings was marked by top-order batsmen being run out when going for runs after misfields. A total of five of their team were run out, three by Vivian Richards. There was no 'Man of the Series' awarded in 1975. | score1 = 291/8 (60 overs) | score2 = 274 (58.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Clive Lloyd 102 (85) | wickets1 = Gary Gilmour 48/5 (12 overs) | runs2 = Ian Chappell 62 (93) | wickets2 = Keith Boyce 50/4 (12 overs) | result = West Indies won by 17 runs | scorecard = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London, England | umpires = Dickie Bird (ENG) and Tom Spencer (ENG) | motm = Clive Lloyd (WI) | rain = }} References External links * Cricket World Cup 1975 from Cricinfo Category:International cricket competitions from 1970–71 to 1975 Category:1975 Cricket World Cup